For the first time
by Kurt-Happiness and Coffee
Summary: Todos en Dalton sabian que Sebastian Smythe solo buscaba un acoston, o bueno, eso creian hasta que Kurt Hummel llego y dio a conocer una cara que nadie sabia sobre Sebastian...
1. Chapter 1

**FOR THE FIRST TIME**

**Glee NO me pertenece, si lo hiciera, todo seria Kurt siendo feliz y feliz y FELIZ! **

**Ya sin más que aclarar espero disfruten esta idea que me vino a la cabeza, estoy empezando a obsesionarme con el KurtBastian xD pero es que es tan irresistible jejeje…**

**IMPORTANTE: La línea de tiempo creo que seria aproximadamente por Never Been Kissed, solo que con toda la historia entre Kurt y Sebastian en el pasado, Kurt no cayo enamorado de Blaine, si le gusto pero eso es todo, cuando vuelve a ver a Sebastian cualquier gusto mas allá de la amistad por Blaine desapareció.**

**Ahora si, en palabras de Harmony: Sientense, relanjense y lo más importante… disfruten.**

* * *

En Dalton, todo mundo sabía quien era Sebastian Smythe.

Frío, distante, listo y astuto como el mismo diablo, guapo pero sin escrúpulos y por supuesto, una puta, una puta hombre para ser más exactos.

Pero no por eso era menos respetado, algo que la gente le acreditaba a Smythe era que el dejaba sus intensiones muy en claro desde el principio, sea cual fuera su presa, Sebastian siempre les advertía que no buscaba una relación y que para el no significaban nada mas que un revolcón de una sola vez. Normalmente no les importaba a los tipos con los que se acostaba, pero _siempre_ estaba ese ingenuo que creía que lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión. Sus corazones se rompían cuando se daban cuenta que no, que Sebastian no iba a cambiar por ellos, y que eran estúpidos al pensar eso.

Pero la verdad era, que Sebastian no necesitaba que un chico fuera y lo cambiara, porque la verdad era que un chico ya lo había cambiado, ya había ocurrido una vez y no necesariamente lo había cambiado, sino más bien que Sebastian mismo había cambiado al perder a ese chico.

Su nombre era Kurt.

Kurt Hummel.

Su primer y único amor. Normalmente se espera que hubiese una historia de cómo Kurt le rompió el corazón y lo uso solo para sexo y que por eso Sebastian es así ahora. Pero eso era imposible, el y Kurt se habían conocido de toda la vida, eran mejores amigos. Si alguien tenia la culpa era su padre. Tenia 14 años y Sebastian acababa de anunciarle a su padre que era gay, al principio a su padre no le importo, pero cuando Sebastian le dijo, con una enorme sonrisa, que tenia novio (después de cuatro meses de tenerlo en secreto), su padre admitió que no sabia como lidiar con eso.

"_Yo te amo, tu eres mi hijo y nada cambiara eso, pero simplemente no se como lidiar con un niño que es gay, al principio pensé que podría, pero ahora incluso tienes novio, no quiero saber que sigue… no puedo con esto hijo"_

Le había insistido que lo amaba, pero aun así lo envío lejos, a Paris con su madre. Ella y Sebastian siempre habían tenido un vínculo un tanto turbio, él encantado la visitaba en las vacaciones de verano y Navidad, sobre todo porque no tenia que lidiar con ella ya sea por que se encontrara trabajando o algo así, mientras el disfrutaba de Paris y de hacer planes para mudarse ahí cuando fuera mayor junto con Kurt, sin embargo, esto no era algo temporal, ahora Sebastian tendría que irse a vivir a Paris, pero no volvería a ver a Kurt.

"_Pero… tu conoces a Kurt, te agrada Kurt, nunca habías tenido un problema con que yo y él pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos, ¡Incluso lo consideras parte de la familia! ¡¿Como puede cambiar eso con nosotros siendo novios? "_

"_Lo siento hijo, los adoro a los dos, pero no se como actuar, no se que hacer, tu madre es mujer, ella sabrá que hacer"_

"_¡Pero yo lo amo!"_

"_Eres muy joven para saber de eso, lo superaras"_

Y sin más lo había enviado a Paris, sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de despedirse de su novio, las maletas ya estaban hechas y el boleto comprado. Ese día había odiado a su padre, ese fue el día en que le empezó a guardar un profundo rencor.

No hace falta decir que NUNCA supero a Kurt, y nunca lo haria.

Pasaron tres años, Paris lo había tratado bien, pero el se había vuelto frío, ventajoso. La única persona que le importaba, aparte de si mismo, no la había vuelto a ver desde que los habían separado tan injustamente, su madre solo le dejo enviarle una carta a Kurt, alegando que ahora que estaba en Paris tendría que empezar a olvidarse de _"ese mocoso"_. Basta decir que esa fue la última vez que le hablo a su madre, sobre todo porque no le dejo leer la carta que contenía la respuesta de Kurt.

Lo extrañó cada día, sintiéndose miserable sin Kurt a su lado.

Hacia lo que quería, cuando quería y de preferencia si le daba un dolor de cabeza a su madre era mejor. Había perdido la virginidad a los mismos 14, con un tipo del que ni siquiera se acuerda, bebía y salía sin ningún tipo de control, claro, siempre se cuidaba, no era estúpido. Pero le había dejado de importar todo tipo de conexión emocional si no podía ser con Kurt.

Si el no podía ser de Kurt, entonces no le importaba nada más.

Cuando al fin volvió a Ohio, estaba lejos de ser el Sebastian que se fue. Con 17 años era la persona más fría y sin sentimientos que podías imaginar, su padre no lo reconoció y se arrepentía todos los días de haberlo enviado a Paris. Ya no vivía en Lima, ahora su residencia era en Westerville, lo que mato la pequeña esperanza de Sebastian de poder ver a Kurt.

Se matriculo en Dalton y se hizo de la reputación que tiene ahora.

Hasta que el destino le sonrío por primera vez en tres años.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan?**

**Ya estoy escribiendo el segundo episodio, de hecho lo publicare en un par de horas, así que por favor díganme si les gusto o no, y lo más importante…**

**¿Alguien se podría ofrecer a traducirlo al Ingles? Realmente me gustaría hacer una contribución al KurtBastian que más gente pudiera leer. Sobre todo ahora que el Hiatus a terminado y la burbuja en la que (al menos yo) vivía sobre Kurt y Seb siendo felices juntos se ha roto cruelmente.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, al fin podremos ver como es que empieza a cambiarle la vida a nuestro Seb para mejor :D**

* * *

Era una práctica común y corriente para los Warblers, habían ganado las Seccionales y ahora iban por las Regionales, la reunión no llevaba ni quince minutos, pero Sebastian ya se había aburrido, el consejo estaba hablando sobre quien sabe que entre si mismos, mientras que los demás estaban platicando sobre lo que sea que pudiera ser interesante para ellos.

Al parecer algo sobre un chico nuevo, como fuera, Sebastian ya lo vería y si era gay, seguro como que se llamaba Sebastian Smythe que se acostaría con él, a menos claro, que el tipo fuera como Anderson. Un frígido total.

-Warblers- llamo Wes, azotando su martillo contra la mesa.-Me alegra anunciar que tenemos una audición el día de hoy-murmullos se escucharon por la sala, a Sebastian no podía importarle menos-Seguro todos han oído hablar de la inusual transferencia a mitad de año que tenemos aquí en Dalton, bueno, gracias a nuestro solista principal el miembro Warbler Blaine Anderson, a llegado a nuestro conocimiento de que este nuevo alumno también se interesa en unirse a nosotros, así que haremos su audición justo ahora, sean respetuosos.-volteo a ver a Jeff, quien estaba más cerca de la puerta-Warbler Jeff, si me haces el favor de llamar a nuestro potencial compañero.

Jeff abrió la puerta y por ella entro una figura vestida con el mismo uniforme que todos ellos, pero a diferencia del resto de los chicos, esta personas significaba el mundo de Sebastian, por lo puerta entro nada y nada menos que Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian abrió los ojos a más no poder y su cara reflejaba completa incredulidad. Parecía imposible, pero era verdad, frente a el, adorable y hermoso como siempre, estaba Kurt. Claro, había cambiado bastante, sus rasgos se veían más afilados y maduros, se veía casi tan alto como el mismo Sebastian, por no mencionar que estaba caliente como el infierno, pero seguía siendo Kurt, su Kurt, el amor de su vida. Sebastian lo reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Por favor, preséntate-hablo Wes, sus rasgos serios suavizándose en una sonrisa calida para hacer sentir cómodo a Kurt.

Kurt estaba en el centro de la sala, se veía un poco nervioso pero cómodo en su propia piel, por no mencionar que su perfil era orgulloso, sin embargo tenia algo en el que solo te hacia querer ir y abrazarlo, protegerlo y hacerlo sonreír.

-Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, soy un Junior y también un adicto a la moda-todos sonrieron ante esto, Kurt se los había ganado en tan solo una frase, era demasiado adorable para resistirse a él. Sebastian solo miraba encantado a su antiguo novio.

Wes estaba a punto de volver a preguntar algo, pero Sebastian lo interrumpió, no pudiendo aguantar más su emoción.

-Kurt, ¿eres realmente tu?- Sebastian pregunto, solo para asegurarse, confirmar que era su niño.

Kurt lo vio por primera vez desde que había entrado a la sala, sus ojos se encontraron, y Sebastian sabía.

Ese era su Kurt.

-¿Bas?-pregunto, incrédulo, el contratenor.

* * *

**Se que fue corto, pero esque queria dejarle en suspenso xD**

**¿Que pensara Kurt después de todos esos años? Seguro Sebastian tiene la misma duda ya que nunca pudo leer la carta de Kurt.**

**Sabemos que Seb aun ama a Kurt, pero como reaccionara Dalton ante todo esto? xD**

**Me alegra ver que ya tiene Reviews el fic, quiero agradecerle a Chiyo-San que con su fic 'Tiempo de Espera' y sus fics dedicados al GrantColfer fue de las primeras que me hizo entrar en este barco xD **

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, este es el capitulo 3, jejeje vamos rapido, pero esta bien, porque luego me bloqueo y dejo de funcionar xP**

**KurtBastian me tiene mal xD**

**Ya saben esto, así que no me volveré a tomar la molestia de repetirlo: Glee NO me pertenece, pero si Chris y su lindo gatito nuevo… okey, no**

**Ahora si, en palabras de Harmony: Sientense, relajense y lo más importante… disfruten.**

* * *

Todos los Warblers observaron incrédulos, como Sebastian se paraba rápidamente de su asiento y envolvía a Kurt en un estrecho abrazo.

Ahí estaba el siempre antipático Sebastian Smythe mostrando emoción.

-No puedo creer que eres tú-dijo Sebastian, su voz sonaba un tanto llorosa.

-Bas, soy yo quien no puede creerlo, ¿no estabas en Paris?-dijo Kurt, separándose solo lo suficiente del abrazo para poder ver a Sebastian.

-Si, pero…-la explicación del tenor se vio interrumpida por el carraspeo de Wes.

Ambos castaños de repente recordaron que no eran los únicos en ese lugar, y que, de hecho, Kurt tenía una audición que hacer. Voltearon a ver a Wes, Kurt un poco apenado, Sebastian molesto.

Wes, junto con David y Thad, se veía realmente apenado de haber interrumpido el momento, pero tan pronto como tuvo la atención de todos empezó a hablar.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero Kurt, nos gustaría saber cual es tu rango vocal antes de que audiciones-pidió el jefe del concejo.

-Contratenor-respondió Kurt, aun en los brazos de Sebastian.

Wes abrió la boca de sorpresa, David veía a su amigo divertido e incluso Thad se veía un poco impresionado. Los Warblers no habían tenido un contratenor en años.

Kurt volteo a ver a Sebastian con una mirada curiosa, y su antiguo novio solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza, Kurt sabia que eso quería decir que hablarían de ello luego, sin embargo había visto la mirada de suficiencia y orgullo que Sebastian le dirigió al consejo.

-Bueno, ¿que tal si empiezas tu audición Kurt?-David le pregunto amablemente, tomando el control ahora que Wes estaba shockeado.

-Claro-sonrió en respuesta Hummel, mientras que Smythe, de mala gana, soltaba a Kurt y regresaba a su asiento.

Kurt volteo a ver a donde estaban todos lo Warblers, cuidadoso de no darle la espalda al consejo por completo, centro su mirada en Sebastian que le daba una sonrisa de aliento, después abrió la boca y empezó a cantar.

**Something has changed within me**

**Something is not the same**

**I'm through with**

**playing by the rules**

**Of someone else's game**

_Canta como un ángel, pero no me sorprende él es uno._ Pensó el joven Smythe.

**Too late for second-guessing**

**Too late to go back to sleep**

**It's time to trust my instincts**

**Close my eyes and leap!**

Blaine estaba encantado, jamás había oído una voz tan maravillosa como esa.

**It's time to try**

**Defying gravity**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye**

**I'm defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down**

Wes y David, tal vez no eran los más grandes fans de Broadway, pero tampoco eran ignorantes, sabían de Wicked, y conocían esa canción, y ambos sabían que había un Fa agudo en ella. Wes se mordía el labio de anticipación.

**I'm through accepting limits**

**'Cuz someone says they're so**

**Some things I cannot change**

**But till I try, I'll never know!**

Todos estaban cayendo en un estado de deleite al oír a Kurt cantar, su voz no dejaba de ser hipnótica.

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

Kurt los veía a todos, tratando de que sintiera lo que él mismo sentía, alegría, emoción, satisfacción, esa era su cancion de cierre para todo lo malo que le habia pasado antes, ahora a fin tenia a Sebastian de vuelta, ahora estaba en Dalton, ya estaba seguro.

**Unlimited **

**My future is unlimited **

La cancion de repente iba subiendo de nota, poco a poco.

**And I've just had a vision**

**Almost like a prophecy**

**I know - it sounds truly crazy**

**And true, the vision's hazy**

**But I swear, someday I'll be...**

**Flying so high! **

**Kiss me goodbye! **

Las notas largas y agudas dejaron a todos impresionados.

**So if you care to find me**

**Look to the western sky!**

**As someone told me lately:**

**"Everyone deserves the**

**chance to fly!"**

Eso último era como un mensaje de Kurt para todo aquel que alguna vez lo había detenido, ya no más Kurt Hummel estaba de vuelta.

**I'm defying gravity!**

**And you won't bring me down!**

**Bring me down!**

**Bring me down!**

Eso era todo, allí estaba, el Fa agudo perfectamente cantado.

-Creo que no hace falta decirlo pero…-empezó Wes.

-Bienvenido a los Warblers Kurt Hummel.-termino Blaine por el, dando una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada brillante a Kurt.

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos a esto, había visto esa mirada en Anderson antes, y no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

**OMG! ¿Por que Blaine mira así a Kurt?**

**Jejeje… bueno, aquí la actualización, espero que les ahiga gustado, y:**

**¡YEY KurtBastian se reencontró!**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, mis queridos seguidores del KurtBastian, aquí esta el capitulo 4, espero les guste, aunque es más que nada un pequeño capitulo de rellenito.**

**Ahí algo IMPORTANTE que quiero aclarar. Yo escribo poco dialogo, me concentro más en lo que los personajes sienten o piensan, por lo que puede ser tedioso de leer, pero ese es mi estilo, lo siento si no les gusta, pero no tengo la intención de cambiarlo.**

**Ahora si, en palabras de Harmony: Sientense, relajense y lo más importante… disfruten.**

* * *

Toda la sala estallo en un estruendoso aplauso después de que Blaine comunico que, efectivamente, Kurt Hummel era ahora un Warbler.

Sebastian decidió preocuparse por Anderson después, volvió a pararse de su asiento y fue directamente a abrazar a Kurt de nuevo, lo felicito y lo levanto del piso haciéndolo girar un poco, como cuando eran más jóvenes, Kurt rió ante esto, sujetándose más fuerte de Sebastian. Había extrañado tanto a su 'Bas, había extrañado los brazos de Sebastian, las tardes de películas acurrucados juntos, las salidas a tomar helado, como Sebastian se ponía al día con su forma de ser de una manera que nadie más podía, cuando cantaban juntos, absolutamente todo. Ahora que al fin tenia a 'Bas de regreso con el, por sobre su cadáver se lo volverían a quitar.

Dejaron de girar y ambos se separaron, de nuevo, solo lo suficiente para verse a los ojos, orgullo brillaba en los de Sebastian, orgullo y amor, junto con un montón de lagrimas de felicidad que se negaba a dejar caer.

Wes dio unos cuantos martillazos por sobre la mesa del concejo, llamando la atención de todos los Warblers, más que nada por que la mayoría se había quedado viendo perplejos a la pareja abrazada, después de todo, ¿Cuándo en su sano juicio se iba a creer que llegaría el día en que Sebastian Smythe mostrara cariño a una persona?

-Bueno Warblers, me alegra decir que tenemos un miembro nuevo-la sonrisa de Wes era cegadora y parecía que estaba a punto de gritar como un chica adolescente que acaba de conocer a su celebridad favorita-Kurt Hummel, tengo grandes planes para ti.

Kurt solo dejo de ver a Sebastian para darle a Wes una mirada confundida antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a ver al que fue su primer novio. Sebastian acaricio suavemente el pelo de Kurt, acomodando un mechón de pelo que ya estaba en su lugar, solo por el simple hecho de acariciar a su ángel. Había Warblers que todavía los miraban atónitos, pero la mayoría prefería darles a la pareja algo de intimidad, Blaine los miraba fijamente de una manera dolorosamente obvia, pero en realidad a Sebastian poco le importaba lo que opinara el hobbit.

-Muy bien Warblers, dado que no tenemos ningún otro asunto que tratar por el día de hoy, la reunión queda despedida, no olviden anotarse en la hoja de audiciones para obtener un solo para las Regionales, pueden irse-imperio Wes, dando un martillazo en la mesa del concejo para hacerlo oficial.

Kurt soltó una pequeña risita que a Sebastian le resulto adorable.

-¿Qué es tan divertido Ángel?-pregunto el más alto.

-No puedo creer que en serio tengan un martillo-dijo Kurt, todavía soltando un par de risitas.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Wes esta obsesionado con esa cosa, a mi, personalmente, solo me da dolores de cabeza-declaro el joven Smythe con una sonrisa, estaba feliz, por primera vez en años, realmente estaba feliz.

No había soltado la cintura de Kurt, y Kurt ciertamente tampoco había quitado los brazos de su cuello, no había espacio entre sus cuerpos más que el necesario entre sus cabezas para poder verse a los ojos fijamente. Sebastian se sentía hundir en esas lagunas azules, verdes y grises, era conciente de su alrededor y de que la mayoría de los Warblers se había ido tan pronto como Wes dio el permiso, pero aun había un par de ellos que se quedaron rezagados viéndolos a él y a Kurt. A él no le podía importar menos, pero realmente quería hablar con su ángel en privado, disfrutarlo como hace años que no lo hacia.

Dios, amaba a Kurt, más que a nada, nunca lo había dejado de amar, pero había cometido muchos errores antes, se había equivocado y ahora no estaba seguro de que cuando Kurt se enterara de todos ellos lo quisiera de regreso. Y eso espantaba a Sebastian más que nada en el mundo, si su Kurt lo llegaba a ver con desprecio, asco o decepción, él se partiría en dos, la posibilidad lo asustaba tan jodidamente tanto.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a hablar a un lugar más privado?-le susurro Sebastian a el contratenor, temeroso de romper la burbuja de paz en la que estaban sumidos.

Kurt asintió ligeramente dándole una sonrisa suave, quito los brazos del cuello de Sebastian, para consternación del tenor, pero rápidamente tomo su mano; Sebastian, contento de no tener que separarse por completo de Kurt, entrelazo sus dedos y se dejo guiar por Kurt. Esa acción le recordaba haber hecho lo mismo hace ya mucho tiempo, demasiado para su gusto.

Lo siguió sin dudar, impresionado de que pareciera que Kurt ya sabia exactamente a donde quería ir y también como llegar allí. Caminaron cerca de diez minutos, ya que Dalton era tan malditamente grande, y al fin llegaron a los dormitorios, después de ir por un par de pasillos y subir dos escaleras llegaron a lo que Sebastian asumía era el dormitorio de Kurt. El numero 315.

-Vas a tener que disculparme por el desorden 'Bas pero aun no término de desempacar-se disculpo de ante mano Kurt.

Cuando el contratenor abrió la puerta con su llave y paso invitando a Sebastian a que lo siguiera, Smythe quedo impresionado, el 'desorden' no eran más que algunas cajas que aun no estaban desempacadas, todas acumuladas arriba de una cama del lado izquierdo que estaba presumiblemente vacío, Sebastian no avanzo más de dos pasos dentro de la habitación hasta que se quedo parado de la impresión, la habitación era solo para dos. En Dalton las habitaciones siempre son para 4 o incluso 5 personas, pero la de Kurt era solo para dos, por no mencionar que, al parecer, Kurt era el único que la habitaba.

-Se que parece un desorden 'Bas, pero no creo que sea para tanto-dijo Kurt, llamando la atención de Sebastian.

El tenor volteo a ver a Kurt, con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro a manera de disculpa, cerro la puerta tras de él y fue directamente hacia donde estaba Kurt, sentado en su cama.

Kurt le dio unas palmaditas al lugar vacío junto a el, una clara invitación a que Sebastian se sentara a su lado, pero Sebastian tenia una mejor idea.

Se sentó al lado de Kurt, pero inmediatamente envolvió al otro chico en sus brazos y los tiro a ambos en la cama de manera que estuvieran acostados, Kurt estallo en risitas felices que hicieron a Sebastian sentirse en las nubes, hace años que no escuchaba a Kurt reír, y el amaba la risa de Kurt.

Ambos se acomodaron de manera que Sebastian quedo extendido en medio de la cama con la cabeza en las almohadas y Kurt acurrucado a su lado con la cabeza en su pecho, ambos aferrándose el uno al otro. Sebastian enterró la nariz en el cabello de Kurt respirando el aroma del contratenor, se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos solo disfrutando la presencia del otro, pero Sebastian sabía que tenían que hablar, por mucho miedo que le diera que Kurt lo pudiera dejar después de esa charla.

* * *

**Okay, se que me tarde con este capitulo y que aparte esta super corto y les pido disculpas, la inspiración la tengo, pero no se ponerla en palabras, de nuevo lo siento.**

**¿algún review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores, si es que aun queda uno jejeje…**

**Chicos, ojala les guste este capitulo, no se si me quedo bien, pero me agoto emocionalmente, realmente sentí toda la emoción e incluso estuve a punto de llorar un par de veces, pero ahí que considerar que yo soy la autora, yo se como se sienten los personajes, me gustaría saber si pude transmitirlo o no. No es lo que acostumbro escribir, a mi me gusta el fluffy y lo todo lo suave y feliz, al menos para mi misma. Asi que espero que les guste.**

**Ahora si, en palabras de Harmony: Sientense, relajense y lo más importante… disfruten.**

* * *

-¿Por donde quieres empezar?-pregunto Kurt.

El contratenor levanto la cabeza y apoyo su barbilla en el pecho de Sebastian, ambos se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos. Los de Kurt estaban serenos, los de Sebastian parecían asustados y su agarre en Kurt se apretó un poco más, desesperado por sentir al otro chico, saber que estaba allí, saber que al menos en ese momento lo podía sostener de esa manera.

-¿Qué pasa 'Bas?-le pregunto de nuevo, ahora más preocupado.

-Kurt, tengo mucho que contarte, pero antes que nada, quiero decirte lo más importante-Sebastian trago saliva, estaba nervioso, no quería perder a Kurt, pero antes tenia que decirle lo que no había podido tantos años atrás-Te amo Kurt, más que a nada y a nadie, jamás deje de hacerlo, eres todo para mi y no se lo que haría si te perdiera de nuevo, no quiero perderte, no _puedo_ perderte, sin ti no tengo nada. Yo jamás haría nada para dañarte. No te quiero perder… por favor, yo… yo no…-su voz se quebró, las lagrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos, tenia una mezcla de emociones enorme que lo estaba consumiendo y en el tope de todas ellas estaba la desesperación.

El agarre de Sebastian se hizo más fuerte y las lagrimas de desesperación y culpa no dejaban de salir, Kurt se movió de su posición sin soltar a Sebastian y acomodándose de una manera en que era él quien sostenía al chico más alto entre sus brazos. Sebastian hundió su cara en el cuello de Kurt, las manos echas puños en los que sostenía la camisa de Kurt, tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos y no tenia idea de cuando habían comenzado a salir sollozos de sus labios. Kurt, por otra parte, estaba sosteniendo a Sebastian lo más cerca que podía, no había espacio entre ellos e inconcientemente no pudo dejar de notar que embonaban perfectamente, susurraba palabras sin sentido de consuelo, asegurándole a su 'Bas que no habría nada en el mundo por lo que Kurt lo dejaría. Sebastian se aferraba a él como un niño perdido y asustado que lo único que quería era que lo quisieran, que lo amaran.

Kurt tomo la barbilla de Sebastian haciendo que este lo mirara fijamente, verde y glasz se encontraron, los ojos de Sebastian llenos de culpa y tristeza, pero sobre todo amor, mientras que los de Kurt ardían con un fuego de decisión y completa adoración y algo más a lo que Sebastian no se atrevía a ponerle nombre. Sus caras estaban a distancia de un beso, pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta.

-Escúchame Sebastian Smythe, no ahí nada en el mundo que me haría dejarte, absolutamente nada ni nadie me puede separar de ti, no ahora, no cuando al fin puedo hacer algo para impedirlo, nada me puede obligar a dejarte, y yo te juro que no nos volveremos a separar-le prometió Kurt, su aliento rozando los labios de Sebastian mientras que el otro chico respiraba a fondo, queriendo absorber todo lo que podía del aire que venia de Kurt.

-¿Me lo prometes?-su voz salio pequeña y rota, y Sebastian no podía dejar de notar que hace mucho que no sentía tanta vulnerabilidad, hace mucho que no se permitía dejar caer sus defensas por miedo a que lo lastimaran, hace mucho que no sentía tanto de algo. Antes no se dejaba sentir nada.

-Te lo juro 'Bas, nada me puede alejar de ti, nada ni nadie-Kurt levanto una mano para rozar la mejilla llena de lagrimas de Sebastian-Te amo, siempre lo hice, eres el amor de mi vida y no ahí nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo-beso las lagrimas de Sebastian hasta que ya no quedaba ninguna en su cara, los ojos sin embargo seguían cristalinos por las lagrimas contenidas.

-Me equivoque Kurt, metí la pata con mi vida e hice muchos errores, yo no te merezco, realmente no te merezco-la voz de Sebastian era desesperada.

-Mi amor, no me importa. En lo que a mi respecta, bien pudiste haber matado a alguien y yo te seguiría amando por igual.-Kurt sonrió-Sonara tonto, ridículo y completamente insensato, pero mi amor por ti es ciego 'Bas, tu tienes mi corazón, es tuyo, para que hagas lo que te plazca con el.

-Y tu el mío, todo lo mío es tuyo, pero… dios, Kurt, cometí tantas estupideces…-Sebastian sabia que estaba dándole vueltas al tema, y ya era hora de decirle a Kurt todo, por mucho miedo que tuviera de las consecuencias.-Kurt, yo ya no… yo… lo que paso fue que… yo no s-soy, ya no soy…-¡Diablos! Su lengua se trababa y no sabia ni que decir, eso no era normal en él, pero este era Kurt, este era su mundo entero.-Yo ya no soy virgen Kurt.

Eso era. Ya lo había dicho. Bajo la cabeza avergonzado, escondió su cara en el hombro de Kurt y decidió decirlo todo de una vez, no atreviéndose a ver la expresión de su Kurt.

-Cuando me obligaron a irme, estaba devastado. No comía, no hablaba, solamente me quedaba en mi cuarto llorando. A mi madre ni siquiera le importaba y me tenía aislado de cualquier forma para comunicarme contigo, me dejaba salir, pero yo no quería, lo único que quería era a ti. Dios, Kurt, cuando te envié la carta tenia tantas ganas de que me contestaras, quería tener algo de ti, algo a lo que aferrarme, pero tan pronto como llego el sobre mi mamá me lo arrebato sin darme una oportunidad de leerlo y lo quemo, alegando que tenia que olvidarme de ti.-no iba a decir a Kurt la manera en que se había referido a él, su ángel no tenia porque oír los insultos mal intencionados de su horrenda madre.

-La odie Kurt, probablemente más que a mi padre, e hice de mi misión hacer su vida una pesadilla como ella lo había echo conmigo. Ya no sentía nada, todo lo que quería era a ti y no te podía tener. Ya no me importaba lo que me pasara o las consecuencias de lo que hacia, yo… comencé a beber y a salir a antros sin importarme que no tuviera la edad para eso, si sabia que molestaría a mi madre, entonces seguro como el infierno que lo haría. Ni siquiera recuerdo con quien perdí mi primera vez, lo único que recuerdo es despertar al día siguiente desnudo en un motel, completamente solo y adolorido, tenia una resaca horrible, pero… ya no me importaba, si no podía ser contigo, si no podía estar contigo, si no podía ser tuyo, entonces, ¿cuál era el propósito? ¿qué importaba con quien me acostara?

Las lagrimas de culpa y tristeza siguieron cayendo-Fui tonto, creía que tal vez, si me acostaba con tipos al azar y me emborrachaba todas las noches, entonces podría llenar un poco tu vacío, yo sabia que no podría olvidarte, era perfectamente conciente de ello, pero… al menos podría sentir algo.-Dio una risa triste-No hace falta decir que no fue así. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ese ciclo patético se había convertido en mi rutina, salía por las noches, fingía que sabia lo que hacia, coqueteaba con algún imbécil y entonces me acostaba con él. Era fácil, bastaba con ir a cualquier bar gay, darle al sujeto un soborno para que me dejara entrar y entonces cumplía con la rutina.

-Mi madre lo odiaba, era su mayor dolor de cabeza, no le molestaba que fuera gay, pero odiaba que me hubiera convertido en una clase de puta hombre.-Sebastian sintió a Kurt apretar un poco más su agarre en él, era reconfortante, pero Sebastian seguía esperando a que Kurt lo soltara y lo mirara con asco.-Así que continúe haciéndolo, si la molestaba, entonces mejor. Me volví cínico, siempre deje en claro que no quería nada más que un acoston, pero sabia que a muchos los lastimaba cuando los echaba al día siguiente como si fueran desechables, no me importaba, creía que al menos de esa forma alguien sentiría un poco de la miseria que yo sentía, estaba lastimado y buscaba lastimar. Era cruel, hasta el día de hoy lo sigo siendo, soy una mala persona Kurt. Tan pronto como llegue a Dalton me hice de una reputación horrorosa, y no me importaba, no me interesaba, pero… ahora estas aquí, ahora estas aquí y yo estoy tan avergonzado de mi mismo.-Su voz se agrieto, había logrado mantenerse firme, pero ya no podía, era demasiado.

-No te merezco, jamás lo hice, pero ahora soy malo para ti, ahora solo soy basura humana, no soy nada, estoy usado. No valgo nada.-Y lloro, seguía llorando, y se sentía tan malditamente fuera de control.

Kurt soltó el firme agarre en su cintura y traslado sus manos a los hombros de Sebastian, al otro chico le entro el pánico. Esto era, Kurt lo iba a rechazar, le diría que le daba asco y que no quería volver a tenerlo cerca… Kurt de seguro lo odiaba en este momento.

-No, por favor no, no me hagas esto, no me dejes, por favor no-le rogó Sebastian, apresando a Kurt entre sus brazos y enterrando aun más su cara en el hombro del contratenor-te lo ruego Kurt, no me dejes, e-esta… esta bien si no me amas, pero no me dejes… no m-me, no me apartes, solo déjame estar contigo, como lo que sea, como lo que tú quieras, hare y seré lo que sea que necesites ó quieras, pero por favor… por favor, solo… solo por favor-sollozos descontrolados salían de la boca de Sebastian, y el sabia que estaba siendo patético, que de seguro daba pena y que si Kurt llegaba a acceder a dejarlo en su vida solo seria por pura misericordia. Pero no le importaba, realmente no le importaba, Kurt era lo único por lo que estaba dispuesto a rogar y suplicar de rodillas si era necesario. Kurt era su mundo, y él no era nada sin su mundo.

-'Bas, mi amor, mi cielo… ¿qué te hace pensar que no te amo?-Kurt volvió a poner sus manos en sus hombros, obligando a Sebastian a alejarse para que así Kurt pudiera verlo de frente, Sebastian lanzo un sollozo de protesta, no quería separarse y todavía miraba hacia abajo, completamente avergonzado de si mismo.

Kurt puso una mano en su barbilla, obligando a Sebastian a levantar la vista y mirarlo fijamente. Estaba desesperado, no soportaba oír a su Sebastian hablar así, no le gustaba oírlo tan roto y sentirse tan impotente, lo destruía. La cara de su 'Bas le rompió el corazón, las mejillas del tenor estaba llenas de lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban rojos de tanto llorar y la mirada era suplicante, su cabello estaba revuelto de donde se había apoyado en su hombro e hipaba debido a sus sollozos y todo eso junto solo lo hacían ver como un niño perdido, un hombre que estaba derrotado por el mundo y que solo quería que lo amaran, estaba rogando por un poco de cariño, por algo, lo que fuera. Era tan diferente al hombre seguro y hasta un poco arrogante que había visto hace menos de media hora.

Kurt junto sus frentes, su mano derecha firmemente plantada en el hombro de Sebastian, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba acunando su mejilla.

-Mi amor, tu vales mucho, para mi lo vales todo, lo único quiero es tu felicidad, y estoy tan contento de que eso sea a mi lado. Mi 'Bas, mi todo, yo jamás te dejare, te amo, más que a nada ni a nadie-la mirada de Kurt era feroz y no dejaba lugar a argumentos.

-Pero, me tire, permití que me usaran y ni siquiera me importaba-la voz de Sebastian estaba rota y era agria y él estaba tan cansado de llorar, pero no podía parar.

-No me importa.

-Fui cruel, use a la gente.

-No me importa.

-Me emborrachaba.

-No me importa.

-Me acosté con más de la mitad de las personas gay en esta escuela.

-No me importa.

-Soy una puta Kurt, soy la peor mierda que puede haber.

Ante eso, la mirada de Kurt se endureció, y Sebastian sabía que eso era el fin.

-Escúchame, y escúchame bien Sebastian Smythe. No quiero volverte a oír decir eso de ti mismo, ¡no eres una puta!, eres un hombre que estaba perdido, eres alguien a quien el mundo nunca trato justamente y que solo necesita que lo quieran, que lo amen. 'Bas… siempre fuiste alguien tan amoroso, pero si el mundo te derrumba, es normal intentar levantarte, aunque a veces no sepas como. Pero ya estoy aquí mi amor, ya estoy aquí y nunca volveré a permitir que nos separen-y luego Kurt limpio sus lagrimas, acuno su cara y froto sus narices juntas cariñosamente.

Sebastian estaba incrédulo, shockeado incluso, y solo ahora es que notaba las lagrimas de tristeza retenidas en los hermosos zafiros multicolor de su ángel, Kurt estaba triste, pero no por lo que hizo, si no por como se sentía al respecto. Su Kurt, su perfecto Kurt, su ángel, su todo aun lo amaba, realmente lo amaba y no le importaba lo que Sebastian había hecho antes, realmente no le importaba y estaba aquí, con él, prometiéndole el mundo, aun cuando no lo merecía.

-¿Me lo prometes?-.

-Ya te lo jure mi amor, pero sí, te lo jurare todas las veces que sea necesario.-Kurt tomo una de las manos de Sebastian que tanto se aferraban a él, y la puso encima de su corazón.-¿Lo sientes, cariño? Late por ti, solo por ti y estuvo esperando todo este tiempo por tu regreso-Kurt le sonrió.

Sebastian siempre supo que su Kurt era perfecto, pero nunca se imagino la magnitud de su perfección.

-Te amo, dios, te amo, y lo siento tanto Kurt, te ruego que me perdones por ser tan estúpido, por ser tan-mph-Kurt lo callo, poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.

-No ahí nada que perdonar 'Bas, eso es el pasado, y ahora yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ti-Kurt lo miro amorosamente y Sebastian se quedo admirando sus hermosos ojos.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Y con eso, Kurt se inclino y lo beso.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Ojala les gustara, por favor opinen sobre la historia, ya saben que los reviews son la droga de un autor ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy bien, después de muchooooooos años, al fin estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo, me disculpo pero los tacaños de mis padres no habian pagado el Internet u.u ¡Aun no lo hacen! Se lo estou pirateando a mi vecino, asi que no se enojen si voy lenta amores, no es mi culpa :'( yo los amo y ustedes lo saben!**

**Ojala les guste este capitulo chicos, y OMG no puedo creerlo, pero al fin alguien se ofreció a traducir _For the first time_ al ingles, estoy tan emocionada :D**

**Ahora si, en palabras de Harmony: Sientense, relajense y lo más importante… disfruten.**

* * *

Su primer beso.

Era fuego.

No había otra descripción para lo que Sebastian sentía, todo lo que veía detrás de sus parpados eran fuegos artificiales, se sentía como si su cabeza estuviera en una nube y no percibía nada que no fuera Kurt, no sentía nada que no fuera Kurt. Kurt lo acerco más, sus brazos envolvían la cintura de Sebastian y los brazos del otro chico estaban envueltos firmemente alrededor del cuello, con ambos recostados en la cama todo el cuerpo de Sebastian descansaba sobre el de Kurt, pero a ninguno parecía importarle, ambos estaban completamente envueltos en su beso.

Empezó suave, y se estaba tornándose exigente, desesperado, necesitado incluso. Ambos chicos se habían extrañado más que a nada, a ambos les habían arrancado una parte de su mundo que al fin estaba de vuelta en sus brazos y que no iban a dejar ir por nada. Estaban de nuevo juntos. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Sí, el beso era también un tanto torpe. Kurt nunca había besado a nadie antes por voluntad propia, y Sebastian jamás se había dejado besar por alguno de los chicos con los que se había acostado antes, era algo demasiado íntimo y él no quería nada que ver con eso, no si no era con Kurt. Por lo que sí, ese era su primer beso, su primer magnifico beso con Kurt.

-Dios, te amo… te amo… te amo-Kurt le daba pequeños besos en la boca a Sebastian entre cada 'te amo'-Te amo tanto.

Era como droga, y cada beso llevaba a Sebastian a un estado de aturdimiento.

-Y yo te amo, te amo con todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy-Sebastian descanso sus frentes juntas, viendo directamente las gemas de Kurt y regodeándose de felicidad en todo el cariño que estaba recibiendo por parte de su ángel-tú eres todo lo que tengo.

-Entonces supongo que no vale la pena esperar más-cuando Sebastian lo vio de manera confundida, Kurt tomo un profundo respiro y reunió el valor para decir la gran pregunta-Sebastian Smythe, te amo, así de simple y fácil, tú eres mi Bas y yo soy tu ángel, ¿recuerdas? Cuando nos dimos esos apodos, aunque éramos solo unos niños nos prometimos que nunca dejaríamos que nadie más nos digiera así porque era algo nuestro, algo que solo tu y yo compartíamos, e incluso en ese entonces nosotros sabíamos que estábamos destinados a ser, esa es la única cosa que jamás cambiara de mi, mi amor por ti es lo único que se a mantenido firme todos estos años, eres mi todo y te adoro de una manera que no creo que realmente sepas pero estoy seguro como el infierno que intentare mostrarte cada día a partir de hoy, pero solo si tu me lo permites amor, solo si tu me quieres todavía a tu lado. Mi Bas, mi amor, mi todo… ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novio?

-¡Sí!-la respuesta fue rápida y segura, seguida de una sonrisa cegadora y un apasionado beso por parte de Sebastian, el abrazo un poco más apretado si es que eso era posible.

Kurt se río una vez que termino el beso, feliz de ver a Sebastian sonreír, feliz de tener a su novio de vuelta en sus brazos, pero más que nada, feliz de poder sacar las lágrimas de tristeza de los ojos de su amor. Así es como quería ver a su Bas, todo sonrisas y felicidad, no lagrimas y tristeza, esa era su misión de vida, hacer feliz a Bas.

Ambos se quitaron los blazers, los zapatos y las corbatas, con un último besito y limpiando suavemente los últimos rastros de lagrimas de la cara de Sebastian, Kurt los reacomodo de una manera más confortable en la cama y los dos chicos solo se quedaron ahí, disfrutando de si mismos, con la cabeza de Sebastian apoyada en el pecho de Kurt mientras que este pasaba suavemente los dedos por el cabello de su novio.

Ya eran más allá de las cinco, pero ambos estaban emocionalmente agotados, reposando en un silencio agradable y pensando en el brillante futuro que les esperaba juntos.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Kurt abrió los ojos pesadamente, su cuerpo le dolía por haberse quedado dormido con parte de la ropa de ayer puesta y sentía un cuerpo calido sobre el suyo. Al instante le entro el pánico, pero luego recordó todo lo que paso la tarde anterior y el pánico fue sustituido por alegría, en un rincón de su mente también se dio cuenta que esa era la primera noche que dormía sin pesadillas en mucho tiempo. Miro hacia su pecho y ahí estaba su Bas, profundamente dormido con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y Kurt jamás se había sentido tan feliz.

Volteo a ver la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche y observo que los números brillantes marcaban las 4:30 de la mañana, no le sorprendió que fuera tan temprano, ayer habían dormido muy temprano y Kurt no era una persona que acostumbrara dormir tantas horas normalmente.

El contratenor se desprendió de Sebastian lo más suavemente posible, no queriendo despertar al otro chico de su pacifico sueño, después de todo su Bas era el que más cansancio emocional debió haber sufrido en su charla. A Kurt le gustaba verlo así, relajado, contento, simplemente feliz. Por otro lado, Sebastian se aferraba a Kurt como si fuera un salvavidas, lo que le hacia más difícil al otro chico separarse de su amado sin levantarlo, después de un rato logro su cometido, pero Sebastian soltó un quejido de protesta y su brazo busco a Kurt por la cama para finalmente aterrizar en la almohada de Kurt y aferrarse a ella fuertemente, enterrando la nariz y aspirando el aroma de su pareja.

Kurt vio todo esto con ojos tiernos, su Bas era como un niño que necesitaba que lo abrazaran para poder dormir y Kurt estaba más que feliz de hacerlo, pero en este momento necesitaba ir a darse una ducha y luego comenzar su rutina de hidratación.

Sebastian se despertó no mucho después, a pesar de que el aroma tranquilizante de Kurt aun estaba ahí, era en menor potencia y la falta de calor corporal fue lo que termino de advertirle que su novio "_amo como suena eso"_ ya no estaba acostado a su lado. Le tomo un poco de tiempo ubicarse sobre donde estaba, aparte del hecho de que Kurt no estaba con él, lo que en un primer momento lo alarmo porque '¿Que tal si todo había sido un magnifico sueño? ¿Que tal si solo su mente le había vuelto a hacer una mala jugada?' no es como si eso no hubiera sucedido antes, el soñaba muy a menudo con el regreso de Kurt a su vida. Luego recordó que el aroma seguía allí, aunque menos potente, también que esa no era su habitación sino la de Kurt, lo que lo tranquilizo, nada había sido un sueño, el día de ayer si había pasado y el tenia a su ángel de regreso con él. No había dormido así de bien en tres años, y su sueño había sido reparador, se sentía como si pudiera hacer frente al mundo entero y derrotarlo ahora que tenía a Kurt con el de regreso.

En el silencio de la habitación no tardo en escuchar un suave canto que provenía de lo que supuso era el baño, por lo que, impaciente de ver a su ángel, Sebastian se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, Sebastian se encontró frente así a un Kurt semi desnudo que tarareaba una melodía desconocida para el, andaba solo con un toalla en su cintura, estaba de espaldas a Sebastian, al parecer aplicándose una especie de cremas en la cara, Sebastian no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada la ancha espalda de Kurt, sus músculos no se habían mostrado anteriormente por culpa del blazer pero ahora que los veía Sebastian no tenia ni idea de cómo no los había notado antes.

Kurt tenia una construcción delgada, pero estaba obviamente muy bien entonado, sus brazos estaban flexionados mientras aplicaba distintos productos a su cara mostrando así los músculos en ellos, su delgada cintura solo hacia ver su espalda más cuadrada y atractiva y por el reflejo en el espejo del baño Sebastian podía ver los increíbles abdominales que Kurt portaba.

Era increíble como su novio podía ocultar todo eso adentro de una estúpida chaqueta.

Tampoco hace falta decir que Sebastian sentía a su pequeño amigo alegrarse con ganas de saludar a Kurt personalmente.

Pero Sebastian no iba a arruinar las cosas con Kurt moviéndose muy rápido en su relación, quería que todo fuera especial, no iba a arruinarlo por sus estúpidas hormonas.

Volvió a la cama y espero a que Kurt estuviera listo, había mucho que hacer el día de hoy, primero tendría que cambiar su horario para que coincidiera con el de su novio y luego seria hora de ir y enfrentar a toda la escuela. El castaño tenia que admitir que esto ultimo lo ponía de nervios, si de repente todo mundo empezaba a molestar a Kurt sobre la reputación de su novio o alguien convencía a Kurt de que Sebastian no era bueno para él, entonces tal vez Kurt vería el error que estaba cometiendo y dejaría a Sebastian.

-Cariño, respira conmigo. Vamos Bas, estabas perfectamente bien hace unos momentos, respira conmigo cariño-La voz de Kurt estaba a su lado y Sebastian volvía a recobrar el sentido de lo que había a su alrededor. No sabia cuando había empezado a híperventilar pero al parecer había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kurt lo oyera desde el baño y viniera corriendo a él sin antes ponerse una camisa.

Su respiración se calmo, estaba haciendo un montón de líos en su cabeza en vano, Kurt no iba a dejarlo, Kurt prometió estar con él pase lo que pase y Kurt siempre cumplía sus promesas. Mira a los ojos de su novio y vio la preocupación pura en ellos, este maravilloso chico jamás lo dañaría, Sebastian tenia que empezar a hacerse a la idea de que Kurt había vuelto para quedarse, de que Kurt lo amaba, que al fin podía volver a ser feliz y que esta vez nadie los podría separar, él y Kurt se asegurarían de eso.

-Cariño, ¿qué paso?-Kurt lo abrazo fuertemente, se había dado un susto de muerte cuando había oído a Sebastian desde el baño.

Sebastian se abrazo a Kurt, apoyando su cabeza en el firme pecho de su novio, de repente plenamente conciente de que Kurt estaba sin camisa. Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Sebastian, nunca había sido alguien penoso, pero este era Kurt, Sebastian era plenamente conciente de si mismo ahora que estaba con Kurt, porque ahora le importaba lo que Kurt opinara de él, lo que Sebastian quería era complacer a Kurt y dudaba que Kurt se viera impresionado con Sebastian teniendo semejantes abs.

-Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando estupideces, realmente no es importante.

Kurt lo miro a sabiendas, pero en vez de decir algo, hizo exactamente lo que Sebastian necesitaba que hiciera, lo abraso más apretado.

* * *

Cuando los dos chicos preparados para un nuevo día de clases, aun era muy temprano incluso para el desayuno, así que Sebastian decidió aprovecharlo y poner su plan de transferencia de clases en acción.

-¿Qué opinarías de tenerme clase que tengas ángel?-le pregunto alegremente Bas a Kurt, se sentía mucho mejor con Kurt a su lado, y aunque primero se había sentido nervioso de poder llegar a hartar a Kurt con su constante presencia, decidió arriesgarse y esperar lo mejor.

-¡Oh por dios, eso seria increíble Bas!, ¿puedes hacer eso?-le pregunto un Kurt muy emocionado.

Sebastian sonrió, ahora completamente alegre de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

-No dan tan fácil el cambio de clases-ante esto la sonrisa de Kurt decayó, por lo que Sebastian se apresuro a arreglarlo- peeero…

-Peeero… que?-los ojos de Kurt eran curiosos y sus cejas se levantaban en expectación, y a Sebastian le pareció extremadamente adorable.

Soltando una risita ante la adorabilidad (¿era eso una palabra siquiera?) de su novio, Sebastian le contesto –Digamos que tengo unos pocos contactos con el director.

Kurt solo se le quedo viendo expectante, dando pequeños brinquitos de emoción ante la posibilidad de tener todas las clases con Sebastian. Con una ultima risita, Sebastian se llevo a Kurt de la mano a la dirección. Tenían unas cosas que arreglar.

* * *

**Ok, mis queridos lectores, si aun queda uno, pliiis vayan a checar mi one-shot: una tarde de verano, es puro fluffy Kurtbastian :D **

**Se les agradecen los reviews y por cada uno que ustedes dejen les regalare un taco imaginario de carne de pony con lechuga purpura con motas amarillas y tomates rosas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok mis amores, aquí les dejo el capitulo 7 ojala y lo disfruten, estoy super emocionada porque ya salio el primer capitulo de _For the first time_ en Ingles y al parecer va bien. Soy tan feliz por eso :D**

**Y si, aun me robo el Internet de mi vecino u.u**

**Una cosa más, aquí esta un pequeño súper mini homenaje a uno de los mejores fics KurtBastian de todos, _A Change In The Weather_, de ahí saque el personaje de Julian, pero no tendra casi ninguna influencia en el fic, solo queria que apareciera, no me pude contener jejeje…**

**IMPORTANTE: Lo escrito en cursiva se supone que es en frances, pero yo no se frances asi que solo lo puse asi xD  
**

**Ahora si, en palabras de Harmony: Sientense, relajense y lo más importante… disfruten.**

* * *

Resulto que el director era nada más y nada menos que el único miembro de su familia con el que Sebastian aun se llevaba bien, era su primo Julian Smythe. Kurt tenía que admitirlo, el parecido entre ambos chicos era obvio, sobre todo en la sonrisa y en que ambos eran muy atractivos, pero a los ojos de Kurt, Julian no tenia nada al lado de Bas.

El cambio de clases fue realmente fácil, Julian lo había hecho encantado cuando Sebastian le había dicho que quería estar con Kurt, el mayor de los Smythe sabía lo destrozado que había quedado Sebastian al ser separado de Kurt, y si Julian podía ayudarlos a que pasaran más tiempo juntos, entonces lo haría encantado. Julian adoro a Kurt en el momento en que lo había visto por primera vez cuando se transfirió a Dalton, por no mencionar que le daba mucha tristeza las circunstancias en que el castaño se había tenido que transferir, por su cabeza jamás paso que este Kurt era el Kurt de su primo, estaba feliz de ver a Seb y a Kurt juntos y felices, pero sabia que su primo todavía necesitaba saber muchas cosas por las que tuvo que pasar su novio para que se viera obligado a ir a Dalton en mitad de semestre, el no iba a interferir, ambos chicos lo harían a su tiempo.

Cuando ambos castaños salieron felices de la oficina de dirección ya era la hora del desayuno. Kurt tenia una vaga idea de donde quedaba la cafetería, pero Sebastian se encargo de guiarlo.

Caminaron casi pegados, Sebastian había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y apoyo su mentón en el hombro del chico un poco más bajo, ambos tenían sonrisas suaves en sus rostros, cuando llegaron a la cafetería atrajeron las miradas de varios estudiantes, pero para alivio de Sebastian nadie se había acercado a cuestionarlos o a hacer preguntas incomodas.

Kurt seguía caminando como si no notara las miradas de nadie, Sebastian admiraba como su ángel permanecía imperturbable ante todo, sobre todo dado que el estaba tan nervioso.

Se formaron en la fila del almuerzo, Kurt tomo una pequeña porción de fruta y agua y Sebastian unos waffles con un vaso de chocolate y una manzana. Se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina de la cafetería y pasaron los 20 minutos que había de tiempo libre charlando y comiendo, cuando sonó el timbre del inicio de clases a Sebastian no le quedaba nada en su plato, sin embargo a Kurt le quedaba poco más de media ensalada, cuando Sebastian noto esto de inmediato lo hizo notar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer ángel?-pregunto con tono de preocupación.

Kurt mira hacia abajo en su bandeja y se dio cuenta que casi no había tocado su comida.

-Realmente no amanecí con mucha hambre-ante la mirada aun preocupada de Bas, Kurt insistió-En serio cariño, no tengo hambre. Realmente no soy de un gran comer.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices ángel-Sebastian no quería insistir, suponía que si Kurt tenía hambre, ya luego comería.

* * *

Blaine Anderson estaba contento, ayer le había preguntado a Kurt su horario de clases y ambos tenían la primera hora juntos. Ahora, Blaine no era un chico tonto, sabia que algo debía de haber entre Kurt y Sebastian por la forma en que se trataron ayer, pero Blaine sabia que Sebastian no era alguien apto para una relación estable, prácticamente se acostaba con todo lo que tuviera dos piernas y un pene, y claro, que fuera gay… o no.

Sin embargo, mientras que Blaine no estaba preocupado de una posible relación entre Sebastian y Kurt, si le preocupaba un poco que Sebastian se quisiera aprovechar de Kurt para luego solo tirarlo como un pañuelo desechable. No era por presumir, pero de lo que Kurt le había contado a Blaine el viernes pasado, el contratenor no parecía listo para una relación, y si lo estuviera, no seria con alguien como Sebastian, sino más bien con alguien como el mismo, el trataría muy bien a Kurt, Sebastian simplemente no estaba hecho para un chico tan tierno y romántico como Kurt.

Eso era, Kurt era para alguien como Blaine, no Sebastian.

Además, la voz de Kurt era como un coro de ángeles, y su piel era tan perfecta, y sus ojos eran como unas lagunas multicolores, su cabello era de aspecto suave y su sentido del humor era audaz e ingenioso. Sebastian no merecía una joya como esa.

-¡Blaine!-el chico de ojos miel fue despertado de su ensueño por las voces de Wevid que le gritaban del otro lado del pasillo.

El más bajito se detuvo de su caminata al aula de Frances y espero por sus dos amigos, curioso de lo que estos podrían querer tan temprano en la mañana.

-Chicos, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?-pregunto una vez que lo alcanzaron.

Wes tomo la palabra mientras David se encontraba dando saltitos en su lugar como un cachorro emocionado.

-Bueno, te queríamos avisar que tienes dos días más antes de que presentemos la actuación "improvisada" en las salas comunes-.

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto confundido.

-Es una sorpresa, pero creo que te gustara. Confía en mi, amigo mió el concejo tiene grandes cambios que nos harán mejorar-la voz del chico Montgomery era muy entusiasmada, Blaine no recordaba ver así de emocionado a Wes desde que había sido elegido como jefe del concejo.

-¿Y no me dirán que es?-pregunto Blaine.

-Nop, tendrás que esperar hasta la reunión de hoy, igual que todos los demás-David había echo hincapié en la 'p' con tono juguetón, pero Blaine aun así se había sentido extrañamente ofendido ante la negativa de su moreno amigo, el concejo siempre le decía las "sorpresas" que preparaban antes que a todos los demás Warblers, se suponía que el era el líder y merecía los adelantos.

-Será mejor que te dejemos ir a tu salón Blaine, se te hará tarde para tu clase-y como si Wes hubiera sido un adivino, el segundo timbre de aviso sonó, anunciando que los alumnos ya deberían de estar en sus salones esperando al docente.

-¡Te vemos luego Blaine!-grito Wevid al unísono mientras corrían a sus salones.

Blaine se quedo en el pasillo por un minuto más, tenia un mal sabor de boca en el estomago, sentía como si de repente las cosas no fueran a ir tan bien como las tenia planeadas en un principio

* * *

Kurt y Sebastian estaban en el salón de francés, era el segundo día de Kurt en Dalton y no le había tocado la materia el día de ayer, por lo que la maestra, la Srita. Rosell, le pidió de favor que se presentara en la clase, Kurt paso al frente, Sebastian estaba sentado al fondo justo a su lado y se entretuvo admirando el trasero de Kurt, su novio realmente tenia un bonito trasero.

Cuando el contratenor llego al frente abrió la boca para empezar a hablar pero fue muy groseramente interrumpido por la abrupta apertura de la puerta del salón.

-_¿Porque llega tarde señor Anderson?-_le pregunto la maestra en un francés perfecto.

-_Perdón señorita Rosell, me distraje en el camino, prometo que no volverá a suceder-_Contesto Blaine. Su francés era patético, pero la maestra entendió lo que quería decir.

-Que no se repita señor Anderson, interrumpió la presentación de su nuevo compañero de clase-dijo la maestra, ya volviendo a hablar en Ingles.

Fue solo entonces que Blaine se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba parado enfrente de la clase, con una mueca un tanto molesta, sus alarmas interiores sonaron inmediatamente, no era bueno que Kurt se enojara con Blaine si este quería acercarse al castaño.

-Anderson tome asiento, Señor Hummel, por favor disculpe el imprevisto y continúe con su presentación-pidió la señorita Rosell.

Blaine se sentó al lado de Thad y Kurt procedió a presentarse.

-_Bueno, mi nombre completo es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, tengo 17 años, vengo de Mckinley High School, estaba en el club Glee de ahí y ahora soy parte de los Warblers, como pueden ver, soy fluido en francés, me encanta la moda y el teatro musical, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, mi novio es Sebastian Smythe a quien yo considero el chico más dulce de todo el mundo_-la señorita Rosell sonreía enormemente ante el perfecto francés de Kurt, además le gusta la idea de que sus dos mejores estudiantes fueran novios, el señor Smythe nunca se había mostrado tan feliz como el día de hoy.

Y era verdad, en la parte trasera de la clase, Sebastian sonreía como loco, se encontraba muy feliz de que Kurt hubiera anunciado así como si nada que eran novios, claro, había sido en francés y por lo tanto los demás no entendían muy bien lo que dijo, pero la señorita Rosell lo hablaba perfectamente y a Kurt no parecía importarle que la maestra supiera de su relación. Además, ¿toda la cosa del francés fluido? Súper caliente.

-_Me alegra ver que alguien más aparte del señor Smythe habla francés tan bien señor Hummel-_dijo con alegría la señorita Rosell.

Kurt solo sonrió alegremente ante el cumplido de su maestra y fue a tomar asiento al lado de Sebastian. Ambos chicos se sonrieron cariñosamente y volvieron a prestar atención a lo que la señorita Rosell decía.

-Bueno clase, en vista de que la mayoría no parece tener idea del intercambio que acabamos de tener el señor Hummel y yo, hoy se van a juntar en parejas y tener una charla, pero solo se permite hablar en francés. Júntense con alguien y empiecen.

-Bueno, señor Hummel ¿me haría el honor de ser mi compañero de equipo?-Sebastian pregunto, usando un falso acento francés que provoco una risita en Kurt.

-Pues, señor Smythe, eso seria un honor para mi-el acento d Kurt era mucho más exagerado y provoco a Sebastian soltar una risa incontrolable.

Cuando la señorita Rosell había anunciado que podían escoger sus parejas, Blaine volteo inmediatamente a donde Kurt estaba sentado, pero para su desgracia el contratenor ya parecía tener pareja. Smythe realmente parecía ser un estorbo en la formación de su amistad con Kurt. Resignado, Blaine hizo pareja con Thad, pero se paso toda la clase viendo a la otra pareja hablar de lo más divertida en un perfecto francés. Era el colmo que incluso la maestra se unió durante un momento y los tres rieron de los más divertidos, honestamente Blaine no sabia que rayos estaba planeando Smythe, por no mencionar que esta no era su clase frecuente, obviamente el otro chico había cambiado su horario solo para acosar a Kurt.

Pero el era Blaine Anderson, el chico dorado de Dalton, y si Smythe creía que podía llegar de la nada y robarle a su nuevo amigo/interés amoroso estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? Yo se que el capitulo esta corto, pero intento actualizar lo más rápido posible, ojala les guste mis amores.**

**¿Alguien me deja algún review? Vamos chicos! No puedo regalar tacos imaginarios de carne de pony durante cada capitulo jejeje…**


	8. Chapter 8

Para cuando las clases terminaron ya todo el mundo había oído y visto por sus propios ojos al combo Hummel-Smythe, nadie hacia preguntas, la respuesta era obvia. Sebastian jamás había pasado tiempo con ningún otro chico antes, nunca le importo nadie además de él mismo, así que era bastante obvio que Kurt Hummel había llegado para quedarse en la vida del chico Smythe. Para todo Dalton era obvia la noticia, esos dos eran novios.

No había ayudado tampoco que ambos castaños iban tomados de la mano a todas partes.

Solo había sido en el almuerzo antes del cuarto periodo de clases que un alumno de primer año se había acercado a la pareja, que ya había tomado asiento en una mesa, y pregunto tímidamente si ambos eran novios. Kurt y Bas habían respondido simultáneamente que si, ellos son novios.

El niño había sonreído tristemente, fijado sus brillantes ojos en Kurt y expresado que estaba triste de no haber tenido una oportunidad con el antes de alejarse de la mesa y volver con sus amigos. Kurt había quedado shockeado ante el abierto interés del chico por el y Sebastian había sentido un sabor agrio de bilis en su garganta. Eran celos.

El chico Smythe jamás había sentido celos tan abiertamente en su vida. Claro, había sentido recientemente el miedo de perder a Kurt por algún error que pudiera cometer y también se había sentido cuidadoso ante la reacción de Blaine cuando Kurt había cantado en su audición para los Warblers, ya que aún no sabía si el Hobbit quería a Kurt como novio o solo esperaba que el contratenor formara parte de su sequito, aunque está de más decir que ninguna de las opciones le gustaba. Pero jamás le había tocado ver tan directamente el interés de otro chico hacia su novio. No se sentía bien. De hecho, se sentía horrible.

Había decidido no pensar en eso más, no quería ahogar a Kurt con sus celos y mucho menos dar a creer que no confiaba en su novio, el confiaba en Kurt con su vida.

* * *

La hora de la practica de los Warblers llego y Sebastian y Kurt entraron tomados de la mano a la sala de ensayos, para su suerte eran de los primeros en llegar por lo que pudieron escoger donde sentarse, ambos decidieron tomaron asiento en un sillón en la esquina de la sala, Sebastian sentado en el sillón, Kurt sentado en el regazo de Sebastian. Nick y Jeff, dos de los pocos Warblers que eran amigos de Sebastian y que habían sido de los pocos que ya estaban allí, no pudieron evitar querer ir y presentarse ante la persona que había logrado domar a su amigo.

-Bueno, he de decir que es un verdadero honor y privilegio conocer a la persona que a logrado domar a Sebastian Smythe- dijo Jeff, haciendo una divertida reverencia hacia Kurt mientras Nick solo rodaba los ojos a la estupidez de su novio.

-Lo que mi novio aquí esta tratando de decir, es que es un gusto conocerte Kurt- Nick sonrió amablemente al castaño- Déjame decirte que tu audición de ayer estuvo increíble, tienes una voz magnifica.

Kurt se sonrojo por el cumplido y le dio una tímida sonrisa a Nick, se sentía a gusto con el hecho de que el otro chico tenia novio, por lo que era obvio que no estaba coqueteando con Kurt, solo siendo amable. Kurt no sabía nada sobre el coqueteo, ya que nunca nadie, además de Bas, había coqueteado con él, así que aún se sentía cuidadoso en ese aspecto.

-Gracias, hice mi mejor esfuerzo-lo cual era una total mentira, Kurt sabia que podría haberlo hecho mejor, podría haber cantado algo mucho más difícil, algo mucho más impresionante, pero Defying Gravity significaba mucho para el. Era su canción de cierre respecto a McKinley y todo lo malo que le había pasado allí.

-¡Pues fue impresionante! No sabia que un chico podía llegar a cantar tan agudo sin usar falsete y aun así sonar increíble-Jeff dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Kurt era adorable con esa tímida sonrisa en su rostro e intentando hacerse pequeño y esconderse en el regazo de Sebastian que todo lo que Jeff quería hacer era abrazarlo y adoptarlo para que junto con Nick lo cuidaran y mimaran.

El cumplido solo hizo que Kurt se sonrojara más, para gran diversión de Sebastian, el sabia como eran esos dos de expresivos y que cuando estaban empeñados en algo no paraban hasta que lo conseguían, esa era la razón por la que habían conseguido ser sus mejores amigos en Dalton (por supuesto, siempre después de Kurt), porque ambos habían visto "lo bueno" en Sebastian, y ahora mismo tanto el rubio como el morocho estaban viendo a Kurt con gran cariño y adoración y eso era todo lo que Sebastian necesitaba ver para saber que su pobre novio seria acosado por esos dos hasta que Kurt aceptara ser la "manzana de sus ojos" o alguna mierda igual de cursi.

Sebastian no sentía celos de esos dos, el sabia que Nick y Jeff se amaban solo el uno al otro y que el cariño o amor que pudieran tener por Kurt seria solo amistoso o a lo mucho fraternal, por el contrario, le alegraba saber que su novio tendría a dos amigos tan buenos como ese par. Sus brazos sostuvieron a Kurt con mayor firmeza cuando sintió que su novio se movía en su regazo buscando una posición cómoda para hablar con Nick y Jeff y a la vez abrazar cerca a Sebastian. De más está decir que él no se quejaba para nada de ello. Al final Kurt termino sentado de lado en su regazo viendo directamente a Niff, los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian y la barbilla de Sebastian apoyada en su cabeza mientras uno de sus brazos estaba sosteniéndolo firmemente y el otro pasaba su mano por el cabello del contratenor (un privilegio que pertenecía solo y únicamente a Sebastian, muchas gracias). Según Nick y Jeff, quienes no dudaron en expresarse en voz muy alta para consternación de los castaños, se veían muy tiernos así.

La mayoría de los Warblers había llegado ya a la sala de ensayos, todos un poco shockeados por la imagen de Sebastian Smythe siendo tierno y cariñoso con alguien de manera tan abierta, solo faltaba (por supuesto) Anderson.

Sebastian lamento inmediatamente haber pensado en el Hobbit, porque tan pronto como lo hizo, Anderson entro por la puerta y camino directamente hacia donde estaban el, Kurt y Niff. Sin embargo se alegró en cuanto el Hobbit vacilo en su paso al ver a Kurt en su regazo.

-Hey Kurt.-saludo Blaine.

Fue en ese momento que Kurt se distrajo de la plática con el loco par y noto que el resto de la Warblers ya habían llegado y que Blaine estaba hablándole.

-Oh, hola Blaine, ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto en todo el día.

La mirada alegre de Blaine, que había decaído al ver a Kurt y Sebastian juntos y tan cariñosos entre sí, cayo un poco más ante se comentario. –Tuvimos clase de francés juntos.

-¿Enserio?-Kurt se sintió culpable por no haberlo notado, por otra parte Sebastian se sentía muy feliz de haberse cambiado a las mismas clases que Kurt ahora que tenía esta pequeño tramo de información (ya que si era honesto consigo mismo, él tampoco había notado a Anderson), así podría vigilar cada movimiento que el Hobbit intentara con su ángel.

-Sí, supongo que no me notaste porque estabas distraído con otra cosa-la mirada rápida y molesta que Blaine dirigió hacia Sebastian al decir aquello paso inadvertida para todos menos el propio Sebastian, quien se sentía más ofendido por haber sido catalogado como "una cosa" que por la mirada en sí.

-En realidad, me pase toda la clase platicando con Bas, así que no note si incluso tuve clases con otros Warblers también.-Ahora Kurt sentía que tal vez debió de haber puesto atención con quien compartía, no solo su clase de Francés, sino también las otras. Pero era tan divertido simplemente hablar con Bastian…

-¿Qué puedo decir Ángel? Soy una distracción irresistible-alardeo Sebastian, con esa sonrisa tan suya que era egocéntrica y a la vez muy atractiva.

-Valla, hasta que veo una chispa del Sebastian que conocemos y amamos-dijo Nick con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que era solo un chiste.

-No se confundan chicos, sigo siendo el mismo, solo que ahora mejor-dijo mirando a Kurt con cariño cuando menciono lo último, dejando en claro quien lo había mejorado.

Kurt sonrió dulcemente a su novio mientras tomaba su mejilla con una de sus suaves manos y le daba un rápido beso a la otra.

-Y yo no te querría de ninguna otra manera, me gusta como eres.

No hace falta decir que Nick y Jeff se volvieron locos ante la dulzura de ese par. Blaine por otro lado… no lo tomo tan bien.

* * *

**Ya está, al fin termine este capítulo, siento tanto la tardanza, la verdad es que no tengo excusas, lo único que puedo decir esque en este momento Glee me tiene muy enojada y he decidido pasar a otras series, lo cual me baja mucho la inspiración para escribir de este fandom, sin embargo, hace poco simplemente decidi quedarme en donde me gusta y no seguir viendo lo nuevo en Glee, me alegra decir que esa decisión me hizo recuperar mi inspiración y poder seguir con este fic.**

**Ojala les haiga gustado el capítulo, si esque alguien sigue leyendo mi fic.**


End file.
